A Ray of Light in a Dismal World
by omgiminheat
Summary: Yet another story where the virus is gone.. but its more like a how it was gotten rid of and what happened afterwards. Asha haters will like! R&R PLS!!


DISCLAIMER- Not mine blah blah, you all get it. The only thing thats mine is the idea of the story and what happens.. anything else thats happened on the show, well you know. Anyways, I'll shut up about this now.   
A/N- My last fic, "The Complications and Mysteries in an X5's Life" I think that's what I finally named it... I got stuck on it and good luck if I finish it.. but I got this idea and I'm just leaving it where it is. If you all want more, I can try but I don't think I will be able to add more. Who knows. It just started out as an idea to begin with. So sorry it's so short.   
ASHA HATERS- this fic is for you!   
  
A Ray of Light in a Dismal World   
---------------------------------------------------   
  
Max sat in Sebastian's office tapping her foot impatiently. She'd been waiting over an hour now, and her patience was wearing thin.   
Finally, he came in, and looked at her solemnly.   
"The results won't be in until later. But I'm working on it." his mechanical voice told her.   
"But I've been waiting an hour!" she protested.   
"Sorry Max, but I'm having difficulty with this. I'll call you when I get results." She stood up slowly and gave him a quick hug.   
"Thank you Sebastian. And you won't tell Logan right?"   
"Yeah." he promised.   
  
  
Max rode her motorcycle over to Logan's, not really paying attention to what she was doing, more in a daydream state.   
Before she knew it, she was in front of Logan's apartment building. She looked up at the windows of his apartment, almost with a feeling of dread. She couldn't stand this thing about not being able to touch him or be close to him. Especially after they confessed what they felt for each other. The whole thing just plain sucked.   
  
Logan was working at his computer when she came in. He didn't notice her, and she held back the urge to cover his eyes and suprise him.. She sighed inwardly. So she settled with a simple "Hey."   
  
He finished what he was typing and turned around to look at her.   
"Hey, how was work?"   
"Okay," she said slowly, pulling up a chair and sitting a safe distance away. He sighed.   
"Max, you don't have to keep so much distance from me. It only affects me if we kiss or something."   
"Yeah," she said crossing her legs. " but you can't be too careful with Manticore. "Besides, I'm afraid if I get too close what I won't be able to control..." she drifted off. He looked up and grinned at what she was implying.   
"So what took you so long to get here? I paged you an hour and a half ago."   
"Cindy and I were talking. Sorry. So what do you need?"   
"Nothing. Just wanted to say 'Hi'."   
She grinned. "Hi."   
"And if you wanted dinner." Her grin faded.   
"I dunno Logan. Last time-"   
"Don't worry about it."   
"But,-"   
"Max," he said leaning forward, resisting the urge to touch her hand, "Stay. Please." he pleaded with her. She looked up into his ice blue eyes and grinned.   
"So what's for dinner?" He smiled back.   
  
  
Max walked into her apartment she shared with Original Cindy and tossed her jacket in her room.   
"Hey boo," Cindy greeted her. "Where ya been?"   
"Trying to get this damn virus thing fixed, and havin' dinner at Logan's." Max told her as she sat down on the couch, flipping open a magazine.   
"I hope that dude can fix this bitch." Cindy told her as she sat across from her. "I wanna see my boo get with her man." Max gave her a weak smile.   
"So when do you find out whether this thing can be fixed by Sebastian?" Original Cindy asked her.   
"He's supposed to call when he finds out."   
"Which is how long?"   
"I dunno. Soon I hope." There was a long pause and Cindy finally broke the silence.   
"So you wanna go to Crash or something?"   
"Sure. Anything to get my mind off of this stuff."   
  
  
"Eight ball corner pocket." Max called as she took her shot, and sank it in.   
"Damn boo, no mercy." Original Cindy mumbled.   
"Yeah, well I don't like to clean house either," she said, mentioning the bet they had made. Then her pager went off. Cindy noticed the expression on her face.   
"Sebastian?"   
"Yeah. Be right back."   
  
"What did you find out?" Max asked Sebastian over the phone.   
"I want you to come down here and take a look."   
"I'll be there in ten." she said as she hung up. Max hurried over to her jacket and put it on.   
"Well?" Cindy asked.   
"He wants me to come over."   
"I'm prayin' for ya boo. Call me with the news."   
"Will do."   
  
"Knock, knock." She called out when she got to Sebastian's.   
"In here." the robotic voice called out. Max walked apprehensively into his computer room.   
"Well?" she asked.   
"I was able to target the virus in your genes and figure out what and how it works."   
"And?"   
"It was more simple than I thought."   
"So you were able to get it?" she said hiding her excitement.   
"Yeah," he said grinning. "All you need to do is take this shot and it's gone." She gave him a big hug.   
"Thank you so much Sebastian."   
"I'll need you to stay here an afterwards so I can take a blood test and make sure it works."   
"No problem."   
  
"Oh my God boo! I'm so happy for you! I don't wanna see you here tonight. You're at Logan's for the night. I am locking you out!" Max laughed.   
"Thanks Cindy."   
Max hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling. Logan would be so surprised. And she knew he'd be in shock about it. She was just so excited.   
Finally Sebastian came in and cleared her to go.   
"Thank you so much Sebastian! I don't know how to repay you."   
"Think nothing of it. It's a favor." With that, Max left.   
  
  
"Logan?" Max called, hiding the giddy in her voice.   
"Yeah?" he called from the livingroom. She followed his voice and peeked around the corner to see Asha there talking to Logan. She sighed. Ugh, she'd have to wait another few minutes.   
She came in casually and greeted them both. They were in a conversation about what Eyes Only would think if Logan put a word in for working on something for the S1W.   
"Okay Logan, thanks." Asha gushed.   
"I'm just gonna mention it. I won't promise anything." And Asha was gone. Logan sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.   
"Hey Max," he said as he put his glasses back on. "What's up?" Her answer was giving him a kiss fully on the mouth. He immediately pushed her away and pulled back.   
"What the hell are you doing?! Are you in heat?" he asked, half surprised, half angry at her for doing something so foolish. Which was the response she wanted.   
"Logan," she said coyly.   
"What?"   
"It's gone."   
"What's gone?"   
"The virus."   
"The one you had? The Manticore one?" he asked. She could see the excitement beginning to build in his eyes, but not sure what to believe just yet.   
"Yeah," She had a huge smile on her face.   
"But, how?" His grin matched hers.   
"Sebastian." He let out a laugh in disbelief and held his hands on either side of her face, not sure whether to touch her.   
"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.   
"Logan, you would be on the floor, sick, from my kiss if it wasn't working." His grin, if possible, grew wider as he held her face in his hands, kissing her hard. She leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. This felt so good. After not being able to touch the man she loved , this was absolutely wonderful.   
They pulled away from each other, gasping for air, but not letting go of each other.   
They just stared into the other's eyes, not getting enough of it. He ran his fingers over her face and jaw, down her neck, over her arms, and held her hand. He could touch her, and now he didn't want to let go. She gave him a big hug, and looked up at him.   
"I don't think I wanna go anywhere for awhile." she mumbled, gazing up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her again.   
"Good. Because I was gonna have you stay for dinner."   
"Sounds great." Still holding her hand, he led her into the kitchen.   
  
"This is really great Logan. Once again you never fail to amaze me." Max complimented about the fettuccini alfredo.   
"I can say the same about you." he said grinning. She laughed at this.   
"You don't have to charm me Logan. You already got me." She rubbed her sock covered foot up his leg. He took a sip of his wine.   
"Max, are you trying to tell me something?"   
"Maybe," she said seductively, gazing at him from across the table. Logan pushed his plate aside and continued to sip his wine, watching her. They were silent for a few moments. Then he finally stood and went over to her side of the table.   
"I dunno about you Max, but I'm ready to do this now." She grinned at him.   
"I bet you are." She'd barely finished her wine with a last gulp before he picked her up. She chuckled, amused at his action.   
"A little anxious aren't we?"   
"Hell yeah." he said kissing her deeply. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers through his hair. He carried her into his room, and laid her on the bed gently. He dimmed the lights and climbed on the bed, leaning over her.   
"Remind me to send Sebastian a thank-you card." he mumbled as he kissed her again. She smiled against his mouth and pulled him closer.   
"Later," she whispered. "We're gonna be busy."   
"I hope so." he told her as he pulled her shirt off.   
  
The sunlight woke Logan the next morning. He winced and reached over for his glasses on the night stand. Then he stretched and rolled over to see that Max wasn't there.   
He yawned and curled closer to his pillow, not really awake yet.   
Then Max walked in, wearing a t-shirt of his. She jumped on the bed, making it bounce, along with Logan's trying to sleep form. He groaned.   
"Get up," she teased.   
"No," he mumbled into his pillow.   
"Yes," she argued. He was silent for a moment, then sprang to life, grabbing her and rolling so she was underneath him, and held her down.   
"Agh! Logan!"   
"Shh." he mumbled into her neck.   
"You're that worn out?" she asked slyly.   
"Mmm hmm." She kissed his forehead and rested her head on the top of his.   
"When you gotta go to work?" he asked.   
"I called in. And Cindy wholeheartedly agreed to help vouch for me." He gave a little laugh.   
"She's a good friend." he told her.   
"Yeah."   
"How can you be so awake Max?"   
"I don't sleep much dope."   
"I know. But after last night?" She grinned at his comment.   
"Hey, you were the one who wanted to keep goin until 2 in the morning."   
"You didn't protest."   
"How could I?" she said, kissing him and rolling him over so she could sit up. He groaned.   
"Where are you going?" he asked.   
"To take a shower. Wanna join me?" she seduced. He sat up next to her.   
"As much as I'd like to, I'd rather get some coffee first." She went into the bathroom as he put on the exoskeleton and made his way to the kitchen.   
  
  
It had been 10 minutes, and Logan sat at the island in the kitchen sipping his coffee and staring off into space. The water had just stopped running in the shower. He looked at the clock. Hmm, maybe he and Max could go out to breakfast.   
He heard the front door open and shut. The light foot steps told him it was Asha. She came into the kitchen and was surprised to see Logan just waking up.   
"Hey. You're up later than usual."   
"I needed a day to sleep in."   
"So were you able to talk to Eyes Only?"   
"Not yet. I will tonight." She sat across from him and poured some coffee.   
"So, what are we gonna work on today?" He looked over at her.   
"You don't have anything to do?" he asked.   
"No. I figured I could help out here."   
"Well, I really don't need help Asha..."   
"Did you have something planned?" she asked him curiously.   
"Kind of. I was thinking about going out to breakfast."   
"All alone?"   
"No."   
"Oh," she grinned a little. "With..."   
Just then Max walked in towel drying her hair and wearing his robe.   
"Max," he finished for her. The look on Asha's face was priceless. Logan liked her as a friend and a co-worker of some sort, but not in anything other than that.   
Max looked up. "Oh, hey Asha." she greeted as she dropped her towel on the chair next to Logan and took a sip of his coffee.   
"Um, Max," Asha started, wanting to warn her about the coffee.   
"It's okay Asha. She got rid of the virus."   
"Oh," The silence in the room was thick.   
"I think I'll go." Asha said, and left without another word.   
"What you think about breakfast?" Logan asked her, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her arms on his shoulders.   
"Depends."   
"I was thinking going out for breakfast."   
"Sounds good." she said kissing him lightly. She moved to pull away but he held her.   
"I'm still enjoying being able to touch you." She smiled and kissed him again.   
"So am I." She gently pulled away. "I'm gonna go get dressed and we'll go to breakfast?"   
"Sounds good." he said, standing. He went into his room and quickly got dressed and waited for Max to come out of the bathroom. She finally did and came up to him.   
"Ready?" he asked.   
"Always," she told him with a kiss. He took her hand and led her out the door, the two heading to their first breakfast as a real couple.   
  
  
A/N - I felt it was kind of rushed or fast when I looked over it, but oh well. Flames? Rabid cats? Lemme know. So I won't make the mistake of posting something like this again.


End file.
